


【亲子分】油画神祇

by LindaJimSnape



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29897448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindaJimSnape/pseuds/LindaJimSnape
Summary: 这一篇正文虽然非常地长，但我还是希望读者如果被这个故事吸引，那么请静下心来读完。Key：藏在油画里的神明永远在暗处陪伴你。
Relationships: South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1





	【亲子分】油画神祇

**Author's Note:**

> 这一篇正文虽然非常地长，但我还是希望读者如果被这个故事吸引，那么请静下心来读完。
> 
> Key：藏在油画里的神明永远在暗处陪伴你。

自由是天赐的无价之宝，地下和海地所埋葬的一切财富都比不上。——《堂吉诃德》下卷58章

  
“爷爷，书房那一幅画里的人，”小男孩五岁时问过凯撒一个问题，“是谁呀？”  
“是‘神明’哦。”老凯撒坐在摇摇椅上，揉了揉费里西安诺的头发。  
“神又是什么呢？”  
“神虚无缥缈又至高无上，他会指引你该去何处何方。”  
“那画家又是怎么知道神长什么样子呢？”  
“他也许不经意间窥探到了呢。”

那所谓“神明”器宇不凡，身着红色华服，利剑指地。他站在画框里的枯草上，背后是无边的灰色天空与阔海。他的全身都是油画颜料堆砌起来的，质感看起来极度僵硬粗糙。头发看起来并不柔顺，像一坨棕色的枯草。而他的视线不知落在了画框外的哪一点，迷离又忧心忡忡。  
“这画什么时候才能弄走？”  
“罗维诺，你知道这是爷爷最珍贵的画，而且他可是把这幅画指名道姓留给了你。”  
“……那又如何，我看他不顺眼好久了，”叫罗维诺的男孩不耐烦地挠了挠头，“把它挪走不就好了，就这么点的小书房本来就很窄了，挂着太占空间。”  
“那你说搬去哪里呀！”  
“你这么喜欢你决定呗。”  
“就把他留在这里。”费里西安诺小声道。  
“哦，我真是服了。”  
“反正哥哥你也不会长住在这儿，我也会搬去市中心，就把他放在这里吧。”  
“有这幅破画在这儿，我可是一点儿也不想回来看看。”

“先这样吧，你要是喜欢随时随地拿走，反正爷爷也没给我留什么东西，这画不要也罢，我也没怎么相信有神这种东西。”

  
罗维诺·瓦尔加斯暂且搬去了那不勒斯城中的一条窄巷子里，那里阳光还算充足，大小还算合适。 

“朝至那不勒斯，夕死足矣。”

从巴科利搬进那不勒斯城市意味着他也加入了新时代的青年们，企图与世界接轨。虽然他每天几乎奔波于学院和出租屋之间，但这也算是一种融入方式。那不勒斯和他的故乡一样毗邻地中海，一样阳光充足，但前者经过二战的洗礼如今已经蓬勃迅速地发展起来。罗维诺拿着考试成绩地进了费德里克二世大学，他异常随便地选了现代欧洲语言，亦不知道哪天用得上。他自己规划着毕业后将视线放宽到整个欧洲。  
老凯撒的逝世让他和孪生兄弟费里西安诺被迫搬出来学习谋生，他留了些遗产给两个孩子，足够他们基本衣食住行达到一个很不错的状态。老房子在凯撒生前被交管给了老友，等合适时会将相应权利正式交到双胞胎手上。  
罗维诺的出租屋很小，装饰物只有打折的丑陋摆件以及自己17岁时一些滑稽的油画画作。他的床、沙发与电视机努力地挤在了狭窄的一室里，厨房只有两人份的餐具与锅碗，而卫生间更是拥挤不堪。但这三个房间，永远有灿烂刺眼的阳光光顾。他把祖父赐予的那一大笔财富都隐藏了起来，好像他从来不姓瓦尔加斯一样，等待时机合适时才会使用。

油画、神明。罗维诺最想不明白的就是，为何祖父将这幅宝贝的油画留给了自己。当他与费里西安诺坐在沙发上听律师念出那句话后，他愣了好一阵。若说疼爱，老爷子生前确实对费里西安诺宠溺有加，但在法定文件里他清清楚楚地表明兄弟二人将平分所有钱财，“特殊二物如此分配，爱猫克洛伊将归属于费里西安诺，画作《Deidad Aprensiva》则将特别归属于罗维诺。”他偶尔会回去看一看老房子和那幅画，企图看出些名堂来。

“这幅画，你还没有决定好吗？”  
“没有。”  
清晨里意式浓缩的味道弥漫整个客厅。费里西安诺这一次罕见地没有跟着罗维诺一起回巴科利，两天前他弟弟犹豫地通知了他这个消息，理由则是打工出了点意外状况。费里西安诺从来不会因为咖啡馆的事情耽误回家，罗维诺永远知道这一点。  
“费里为什么不来了？”埃斯波西托问道。  
“他说咖啡馆那边有事儿耽搁了。”  
埃斯波西托笑答：“他之前可从来没有因为工作不回来看看。”  
“是啊，他也没有过多解释。”  
“没关系，你今天要住一晚吗？你的房间收拾一下就可以住。”  
“我打算留几日，在巴科利转一转，再去一趟米赛诺角。”  
“费里知道吗？”  
“哦，他不知道，我过会联系他一下，他也许忙完会过来吧。”

罗维诺临时决定在老家停留几日，他第二学年刚刚结束，他带着准备好的资料信件规划着自己的最后一年，他的房间里还有一件上次带回来闲置的衣服让他更换。  
南意的生活一直惬意且无忧，每日都有充足的阳光，以及地中海波光粼粼的水。罗维诺的老房间紧挨着凯撒的书房，床头贴墙，墙的另一面挂着那个已经归属于罗维诺的“神明”。罗维诺一直觉的这种感觉异常诡异，墙背后那个忧郁的“神”似乎有无穷无尽的穿透力。自从律师宣布这幅画的归属权后，罗维诺的隐私就消失不见了，只要他进到卧室，那幅画就毫无保留地将他看了个精光。  
“费里，我问你一个问题。”罗维诺四肢张开仰面瘫在床上。  
”哥哥，怎么了？”过了不到一分钟对面就回复了短信。  
“你知道画中人是谁吗？”  
“爷爷小时候跟我说是一个神……但他也可能是哄我玩嘛。”  
“这个人有名字吗？”  
“你可以Google一下这幅画的名字试一下？”  
他试过无数次，网络上没有任何相关的信息。他推测着也许凯撒不知道，这是某位隐藏姓名的画家为画中人做了这幅作品，再流传到了瓦尔加斯的手里。画中人倒更像是国家将士或宫廷内臣，而不是传说中虚无的神。费里西安诺不清楚，那埃斯波西托更不会了解。

今天费里西安诺会乘车回来，罗维诺则从巴科利跑到了米赛诺海滩看日出，这边的房子多多少少都有些破烂不堪——长了青苔生了污垢。地中海的水闸一开与汪洋别无差距，早时阳光还在海天交接线处徘徊不进。罗维诺坐在台阶上研究着相册里的几张近景照片。  
罗维诺昨夜把那幅画拆了下来，放在书桌上细细端详了一阵。那画用的颜料并不是什么上等的，笔触也相对粗糙，但人物表达与色彩又相当到位，极具个人色彩。这画并不小，挂在墙上看不出来，但平置在桌上看相当大——高度快要大约一个半桌子的宽度。画中人的脸有点模糊，但依稀可以辨识出他拥有一双绿色的眼睛，棕色的凌乱头发粗糙干涩，皮肤黝黑得分不清是天生还是后天造成。他不像典型的意大利人，没有南意人那么深邃的眼眸与发色，也没有大部分北意人的浅色头发或蓝色眼睛。罗维诺大胆地断定了一下，这个人并不是他的同胞。  
他相当仔细地检查了整个画面，在左下角有一串非常细小的金色字母FBKS。翻转过画布，泛黄的油画布角落里隐藏了另一串字母——Al mejor amigo Antonio。

他把画面的细节和这两处字都拍下来，趁着清晨遛出来到海边研究。他打开Google试着搜了FBKS Artist但是无一所获，背后的那串小字“至挚友安东尼奥”更是毫无指向性，只是给了画中人一个名字罢了。画家是西班牙人，还是画中人是西班牙人？罗维诺这时庆幸了一下专业选修选择了西班牙语。随后他试了试FBKS Antonio，也是无果。  
红色阳光缓缓地渗透进海水，从交界处爬出。费里西安诺大概早上九点就到，罗维诺准备再坐一会儿就乘车回巴科利。埃斯波西托大叔因为兄弟二人一起回来暂时回了自己的家，他等费里西安诺到后会再回来稍微叙叙旧。  
米赛诺角的阳光悄悄戳了他的肩膀，在耳边细语告诉他下一个步骤。

是的。

“你要把这幅画带回那不勒斯？”   
“嗯，我决定了。”  
他睡前告诉了费里西安诺这个决定。  
“我以为你不会回心转意欸……”  
“那幅画背后有字。”  
“咦？”  
“一小串字，还有画家名字缩写。你觉得这个笔触你熟悉吗？”  
“不像我已知的任何画家……”费里西安诺保持了小时候的爱好，在那不勒斯继续学了艺术，他打算着在下一年转学去佛罗伦萨深造，“感觉这画也没有多老旧，下笔也其实不是很精致，大概率不会是名家的流传真作。”  
“你相对专业点儿，你敢确定吗？”  
“我是看着这副画长大的，我敢保爷爷都不知道这是谁画的。”  
“老爷子之前有跟你讲过这画儿哪儿来的吗？”  
“似乎是曾祖父带回来的。爷爷跟我说，他老人家是战时把这画藏在了毯子里之类的，带着逃了出来。不过我也记不清啦，爷爷也不敢保证真实性。”  
“你说你知道这么多关于它的事，为什么这幅画留给了我而不是你？”  
“爷爷自己有想法，晚安罗维诺！”  
“嗯，晚安。”

睡梦里罗维诺的耳朵发凉，不知道风是从敞开的窗户吹进来的还是有人在特意捉弄他。他冷得把自己缩进被子里，侧躺着脑袋陷进枕头里。神明的画像立在墙面前的桌子上，正对着窗户。神明并不怕冷，他被封存在画框里，久得早就抛弃了这微弱的感觉带来的不适。但他躯干走过的每一个地方，都像金色古旧的框架一样冰凉，刺痒着人的脚掌、大腿、腹部再到耳朵与额头。

“操！”

滴滴——滴滴——

罗维诺的闹钟响了。那不勒斯清晨的阳光从窗户与窗帘的缝隙里透进，撒在他米白色的床单与床头柜。屋内暖洋洋的，暖黄色黄油般在这里融化开，弥漫着书本、画纸还有烘干后不久床上用品的味道。  
他记得自己做了个梦，但内容迷迷糊糊地记不起来。只是那里很冷，且有人躲在暗处轻轻挠他的鼻子。他厌恶得翻来覆去，可这黏人的感觉与冰冷像口香糖一样恶心又甩不掉。

“可恶。”闹钟告诉他现在是星期六早上八点五十七分，这里是他在那不勒斯市里的出租房。  
他感到头晕目眩，犯着恶心，肚子还在轰隆作响。

“嗯……？”

“操，我他妈这是见鬼了？”

罗维诺眯着眼睛看着立在桌子上的画框内——只有乱糟糟的背景，那堆枯草，而那个气宇不凡又忧郁的人不见了。

「不见了，他不见了。」

罗维诺揉了揉眼睛。

「真的不见了，不会这玩意儿真的是神吧，我不会激怒神了吧。」

罗维诺迅速钻出被子，跌跌撞撞地冲进小厨房。屋内的窗帘都拉的不严实，漏网的阳光照满了狭窄但温馨的出租屋。他的冰箱门可以隐隐约约看见没有关严实，仔细听厨房内还有咚咚的声音。

“你谁啊？”和那双漂亮的橄榄绿眼睛四目相对，罗维诺心脏跳的飞快。  
“啊！”那个高个子男人慌乱地放下罗维诺冰箱里的牛奶和昨天刚买的新鲜番茄，用口音浓重的英语回答，“对不起，对不起！”  
“你谁啊，怎么在我家，还在吃我的东西？”蝴蝶快要挣脱出罗维诺的心脏了。  
“对不起！我实在是有些太饿了，就擅自拿了点你的食物，日后我一定补上！”  
这人比罗维诺高不少，但他很滑稽地穿着小一号的白色T恤和短裤。  
罗维诺细细端详了一下，“等等，你这个T恤……”  
“啊、啊，我暂时借了你的衣服穿，抱歉啊。”他窘迫地挠了挠头。  
“你他妈擅自进我家，吃我东西，还穿了我的衣服？”罗维诺快要怒火中烧。  
“这是个意外，真的，你听我——”

“说！你叫什么？”  
“安东尼奥·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多。”  
罗维诺半信半疑，他退后一小步撇了一样那幅画，上面还是空无一物。  
“身份？”  
“呃……”  
“别犹豫！”  
”说来话长。”  
他们两个成年男性挤在小厨房里，燥热又有点儿别闹。灶台旁边还放着没来得及盖上瓶盖的大桶牛奶，和放着被切开的两半番茄和菜刀的切菜板。  
“出来。”罗维诺示意着让陌生男人坐到沙发上。

大个子男人窘迫地在罗维诺的眼神下坐在沙发上，男孩把画框拿过来放在电视前，正对这位叫安东尼奥的先生。

“你是画上这人？”  
“算是。”安东尼奥尴尬地一笑。  
“什么叫算是？”罗维诺抬眼逼问道。  
“是，我是。”他有些害怕地眯了眯眼。  
“会不会讲意大利语？”  
“一点点，只有一点点……”安东尼奥用相对没那么蹩脚的意大利语加上手的动作比划到。  
“不为难你了，说吧为什么？”罗维诺梳理了一下自己的西班牙语系统，组织了一下语言。  
“欸，你会讲西班牙语。”  
“你他妈天天呆在这画里看这儿看那儿，还不知道我会吗？”  
“对不起嘛！你这不也才把我从家乡接过来吗？”  
“少废话，为什么？”  
“什么为什么？”安东尼奥眨了眨圆溜溜的眼睛。  
“为什么你突然出现在这儿？为什么你能从画里面出来？你不会真的是什么神吧？”  
“嗯……神？我不是，我觉得我不是。”  
“嗯，我看着也不像。”罗维诺撇了撇嘴，“你知道今年是哪一年？”  
“呃，看起来可不是我的年代。”  
“你的年代？”  
“1726年往后我应该就一直在这副画里面，对时间没什么概念。”  
“好啊，神怎么可能注意凡人的时代变迁，你压根就不是什么神明，爷爷骗了费里这么多年。”  
“嘛，毕竟凯撒也不知道真相，所以不算欺骗你弟弟。”  
“你可真是把我的家庭摸得一清二楚。”  
“不算不算，只是我一直在书房里放着，有些东西不想听也必须要听。”  
“噢？那你知道我爷爷为什么要把你留给我吗？”  
“不知道。”

对话陷入了僵局。罗维诺倚在墙面上低下头避免和坐着的人四目相对，那个老古董的绿眼睛看起来无辜又拥有极强的穿透力。

“这可真是奇怪不是吗。”

“你能回到画里面吗。”  
“呃，可以的。“  
“我有点奇怪，你现在到底是以什么形式生存的……不过这也不是我感兴趣的话题，太高深了。”  
“我自己也不太清楚。”安东尼奥挠了挠头。  
“画家是你的朋友吧，”罗维诺拿过画框仔细看了看那四个小字母，“真是奇怪啊。”  
“是的，他和我从小就认识了。”  
“呃……算了，问你你也不明白，“罗维诺叹了口气，“我们现在想想，给你搞些衣服。我这里没有地方给你睡觉，所以在我思考好怎么处理你之前你先回到画框里呆着。”  
“可是在里面是真的不太舒服。”  
“那你想要我怎么样？你也看到了我现在住的样子，”罗维诺不耐烦地挥了挥手，上下打量了一下安东尼奥，“难不成你想睡我的床然后让我睡沙发吗？”  
“不，不是。”他慌张地连忙挥手。  
“那你之前都是怎么忍住一直呆在画里的。”  
“忍着呗，我恢复意识后大部分时间都被罩在巴科利的玻璃罩后面。”  
罗维诺想了想：“所以你……其实是在被老爷子带回家之后才有了意识，真有意思，哈哈。”他干笑了两声。  
“嗯……我不吃不喝虽然会饥饿口渴但除此之外再无不良反应了，而且蛮奇怪的，这一次我从画里出来居然没有了衣服，”安东尼奥不好意思地挠了挠头，“真的对不起借用你的衣服！”  
“真的服了，”罗维诺撇撇嘴，“我有oversized的衣服，一会找给你，下午跟我去商场。”  
“可以吗？”  
“废话！”他血液从身体循环一圈全都涌到了脸颊上，”妈的，我饿了，我要点外卖吃，没有你的份。”

他脸红地站在电视前，抓过放在桌上的手机拨打他平时经常吃的Gorizia点了份Margherita。

“好啊，原本今天可以继续忙下学年的安排的……“罗维诺气急败坏，”吃完饭我就带你出去，冰箱里也没什么东西了……”

真是个麻烦，凭空多出来诡异的人形累赘。安东尼奥·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多的处境就像被他自己切开的番茄一样，狼狈、无辜又不知所措。  
罗维诺撕开外卖来的披萨，奶黄色的芝士慵懒地拉起一片，屋内弥漫着奶香与番茄罗勒味。他打开电视切换到新闻频道，无视沙发角落里不知所措的安东尼奥。那不勒斯的新闻一直平平淡淡，罗维诺知道真正的黑帮大事是不会上新闻的。今天无非就是些政界大事，唯一吸引到罗维诺的就是夹杂在其中的一则小新闻——某位警察英勇救下横穿马路的流浪狗。

罗维诺那件华伦天奴oversized的T恤他基本没有穿过，他身材不高不壮，穿上后V logo蔫蔫地垂着。他看着安东尼奥套好从卫生间里出来，原先在罗维诺身上会耷拉下的肩部在它身上正正好好合适。罗维诺不得不承认，他虽然是个奇奇怪怪从油画里出来的老古董，但修身的华伦天奴再配上他的脸蛋实在是过于性感。若他和弟弟一样仍然秉持着绘画的习惯，那安东尼奥绝对是他的第一手素材。  
那不勒斯今天天气晴朗，有一丝丝从海面刮来的凉风。路边的面包店和阳光一样暖洋洋又香气怡人，罗维诺和安东尼奥并排走在路上，他们没有太多的话可以讲。  
周围的环境是草原，而他们俩就是这片草原上唯二的两朵小花，相隔甚远无法太多交流。

“那是我最贵的衣服了。”罗维诺推着超市的手推车，里面放着些衣服袋子。  
“嗯？这个嘛？”西班牙老古董指了指身上的衣服。  
“是啊。”  
“嗯……这是什么？”安东尼奥指了指罗维诺手上罐装番茄意面酱。  
“意面酱啊？哦，对，”罗维诺挠挠头，“我忘了你是个啥也不知道的老古董。”  
他们的手推车一半是衣服袋子，另一半逐渐被意面、蔬菜、零食还有些生活用品填满。罗维诺在超市里用他生疏蹩脚的西班牙语试着给安东尼奥解释些他不认识的东西，他无数次在心里庆幸还好没什么人能听得懂，不然要是有人问起他都打算告诉别人这是他脑袋不太好的远房表哥了——反正他们都有棕发与绿瞳，虽然老古董的都稍浅一些。  
油画的事情罗维诺踌躇不定，他想问且也该问，但目前为止确定的只有几件事——安东尼奥·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多不是爷爷口里的神；他是西班牙人；这世界肯定有什么非自然力量；罗维诺现在要考虑两人的衣食住行开销。

这感觉奇怪极了，怪的像往意大利面里加了完全没必要的黄瓜片与豆制品。不过罗维诺·瓦尔加斯不是那种幼稚的好奇鬼了，他更想知道安东尼奥生活的西班牙。  
“你来自哪里？”  
“马德里。”  
罗维诺暗暗庆幸自从15世纪开始西班牙已经开始说Modern Spanish，他也尽量保持对话简单明了。  
假期剩下的几周罗维诺基本上留在了他小小的出租屋，偶尔缺少生活用品时或者不想做饭又嫌配送费昂贵的时候才会出门。他没有告诉费里西安诺这奇怪油画人的事情，也推脱了好几次后者的拜访。

他时长忘记安东尼奥和油画的千丝万缕，他们蜗居在狭小出租屋里一起沐浴于那不勒斯的日出与日落。他们聊到天昏地暗，从美食到语言，再到一些对安东尼奥来说稀奇古怪的电子设备和无聊的电视节目。罗维诺摸得到安东尼奥的心跳，也听得见他血液奔涌的声音，西班牙人现在所拥有的一切似乎都是由刮刀上的颜料堆砌涂抹出来的——亚麻油和画布的岁月味道。  
“你的皮肤、内脏还有血液都是颜料吗？”他知道这问题听起来很蠢。  
“嗯…这个嘛，我也不知道，你觉得呢？”安东尼奥拉过他的手放在胸前。  
罗维诺心跳在此刻跳的比安东尼奥更快，那微小的声音藏在柔软的棉料后。他一切都像个正常人，他掌心间摩擦出的茧和腕部跳动的脉搏，还有一呼一吸、起伏着的胸膛。

那不勒斯的日落欢送了罗维诺橙红色又温暖的空闲时间。  
“对不起，但是我现在真的没有办法搬家再租一个更大的屋子，我在为了计划攒钱。”  
罗维诺在轻点着他为下学期准备的资料，安东尼奥的画框摆在电视机旁。餐桌上放着几个装披萨的纸盒子，芝士的香味还在屋内留恋着盘旋着。  
安东尼奥回答：“没有关系。”  
他学习能力不慢，在逐渐接受罗维诺以及他生活的环境。  
“谢谢你。”  
“嗯？怎么说？”安东尼奥抱着一袋薯片歪头问。  
“呃，语言进步。”  
“唉？没关系。”  
“你真的很喜欢说没关系。”  
“有嘛？”

安东尼奥听不太懂意大利语，但仍然抱着薯片聚精会神地看着电视机里播放的晚间肥皂剧。纤细高挑的薄唇女士在阳台点上香烟，眺望路远端尽头的一点暖光。音乐声音不大，不过小提琴弓颤抖着拉长的、尖锐的音符还是刺穿了电视屏和小音箱。

“你觉得我该怎么决定？”罗维诺站在餐桌旁，手里攥着一张学校的纸。  
安东尼奥扭头疑惑地看着他，电视机里的女郎已经抽完了一支香烟，转过身背对着漆黑的马路。  
“这个，”罗维诺甩了甩手里的文件，“是我差不多半年前就开始申请的，马德里康普顿斯大学语言学的二外西班牙语。”  
“诶？是最近才建立的学校吗。”  
“你肯定知道啊，阿尔卡拉大学，只不过再1836年从埃纳雷斯堡*搬出到了马德里，只是到了最近为了和二战后于1977年建立的新大学“阿尔卡拉大学”分辨开，才更名康普顿斯大学，嗯，差不多就是这样。”  
“诶？阿尔卡拉呀……呃，算了。你不是跟我讲，你还有一年才在费德里克二世毕业吗？”  
“马上就是最后一年了，离开那不勒斯只是早晚的事儿。”  
“我不好说啦，罗维诺是怎么想的呢？”  
“我想去马德里，”罗维诺挠了挠鼻子，“但是吧，这样仓促地离开那不勒斯又让我有点为难。还有一周就回学校了，我想尽快做好决定。”  
“嗯……”安东尼奥嗯了一声，伸手抓了一把薯片。  
“你不是马德里人吗？你说马德里怎么样啊。”  
“我属于18世纪初期的马德里，已经不再适合为你出谋划策了。”他摇摇头。  
安东尼奥的电视节目结束了，片尾里的制作人名单在黑色背景上滚动。安东尼奥抖了抖薯片袋子，又抓了一片吃掉。  
“你不吃？这个味道真的很好吃，嗯……这是番茄和洋葱嘛？”  
“不吃。”  
然后安东尼奥干脆利落地把剩下的薯片倒进嘴里，包装袋揉搓成团扔进垃圾桶。

罗维诺关掉大灯直径瘫倒在床上，把自己埋在枕头里。出租屋角落里的暖黄色小灯也被安东尼奥关上，他摸黑拉过毯子胡乱盖在罗维诺身上。  
“罗维诺晚安。”  
那不勒斯男孩闷哼一声回应。  
他的声音像教堂里管风琴盘旋在穹顶，而安东尼奥本人却不知究竟是在原地站立不动，还是钻回了干涩的颜料里。

“安东尼奥晚安。”

他永远藏在油画里，是永恒的——他的动作、他的眼神以及他的年轻容貌。

他被层层牛皮纸包裹着，放在其中一个纸箱子的最底部。摞在他上方的几乎全是罗维诺从12-17岁相对满意的画作，这些都是曾经挂在男孩出租屋里的装饰品。另外两个纸箱子则是一些杂物、书籍以及衣服，剩下的东西罗维诺都多多少少给了费里西安诺。

三个纸箱，和一大一小两个行李箱，还有一个罗维诺·瓦尔加斯。炙热的南欧高原弥漫着冰淇淋和Tapas的香味，还有女郎高跟鞋根踩在木舞台的声音。  
罗维诺的头发相比半年前夏天在那不勒斯的模样长了不少，他也可能隐隐约约地长高了一些。不到一周的时间那不勒斯的阳光、地中海还有Margherita上的芝士奶香，费里西安诺，巴科利的老家，还有五点钟米赛诺角的日出，似乎都与他相隔一个宇宙一般遥远。他不在意巴科利的房子最终会如何处理，也不想考虑他那些曾经属于那不勒斯的所有东西。

从那不勒斯邮寄到马德里的三箱东西里，在罗维诺抵达马德里的第三天下午送达。他迫不及待地翻出那些滑稽的画作以及最底下被牛皮纸包装好的安东尼奥。他的住所在马德里城周边靠近康普斯顿大学，他刚来的第二天就去办了一张BiciMad的会员卡，毕竟他暂时不打算学车，相比地铁，自行车更合算方便点。他的房东是个在马德里生活了大半辈子的奥地利老先生，罗维诺很少能见到他。

金色都市，欧洲之门。安东尼奥时代曾经辉煌一时的马德里像战士一样雄伟地绽放的模样，而如今的马德里则更像历经历史风波摧残的曼妙女郎侧躺在伊比利亚半岛上。罗维诺是马德里地图上的一个新鲜的墨迹，从此以后他便要开始在这里绘画下新的故事了。

“好！”他伸了个懒腰，从床上爬起来跑去厨房的冰箱里拿了瓶碳酸饮料。

“安东尼奥？”他喝了一口，小声问了一句。  
“我在。”西班牙人坐在罗维诺新买的沙发上伸展四肢。  
“你出来了啊。喝嘛，我也给你拿罐？”男孩从厨房探出头看了他一眼。  
“没关系。”  
马德出租屋的空间比罗维诺在那不勒斯的大了太多，他买了一张更大的床，更舒服的沙发，更多的书架与收纳。这儿的结构与那不勒斯的差不多，都是一个空间放床具、沙发、餐桌与电视，再加一个厨房和卫生间。  
“马德里。马德里？”安东尼奥扭了扭头，从沙发上跳起来。  
“是的，马德里，与过往大不相同。”  
“要出去转一转吗？”  
“也不是不行，我这几天才逛了逛超市和家具店。”  
“那就去城里转转。去好好吃一顿，再重新认识一下这座城市。”他伸了个懒腰笑了笑。

他们先打车去了宜家买了些小东西，然后再去Plaza del Conde de Barajas广场逛了一圈画家市集（Mercadillo de Pintores）*。画家市集兴起于前几年，云集了不少马德里内外的艺术家与琳琅满目的画作。罗维诺穿梭在支起的白帆布里，他挑选了几幅海滩的风景画准备在挂在墙上。随后他们一起跑去了花卉市场买了几朵颜色鲜艳得不太美观的花。安东尼奥将一朵花揣进口袋里，花粉和香味残留在棉布料上，凑近了能闻到那股淡淡的味道。

他们在Restaurante Botín*坐到了一个四楼靠窗的位置，老旧的木制门窗有一个浓郁的朽木味道，纱织的窗帘飘着一股淡淡的法式香味——像极了20年代的年轻妇人与你擦肩而过，迷离徜恍。墙上挂着几幅类似文艺复兴早期风格的油画，下方是些同样看起来有些年代的花纹瓷砖。他们的老板打造下的产业，历经个百年仍然顶住了无数风雨，迎来了安东尼奥归乡。  
“听说这家店1725年就建立了，你听说过吗？”罗维诺不碰任何酒精，他的玻璃杯里装模作样地装着矿泉水。  
“我没有诶，”安东尼奥要了瓶Sangria，斟了杯放在面前，“你真的不喝酒吗？”  
“我不喝，嗯，”罗维诺挠了挠鼻头，“我没喝过酒。”这是一句实话。  
“那要不给你倒一杯嘛，就一点点。”  
“怂恿青少年喝酒，”他撇撇嘴，“这样并不好。”  
“罗维诺已经不是青少年了吧。”  
“……的确，快21岁了，”他抓起杯子喝了口水，“你没听说过这里？”  
“没有。”安东尼奥笑着摇摇头。  
“可是你不是说你是1726年……”  
“我应该，在1726年的春天就不在了吧。1725年时我已经无法出门了。”  
“欸？”罗维诺忽略了肚子咕咕的叫声，聚精会神起来。  
“我在25年的9月份就没办法下床走路了，再那之后，啊不，甚至之前的两三个月里，我都没有办法出门。”  
“抱歉，真的抱歉，”罗维诺看了眼过道里端着猪肉的，“你从来没有跟我讲过你的故事，详细的。”  
“是嘛？那罗维诺想知道些什么？”  
“你记得什么就都讲讲。”  
“嗯……”安东尼奥眯眯眼睛，仔细想了想，“260年真的太长了，我记忆都走丢了。”

“我甚至连我的生日，我生于哪一年都记不清了呢。哎呀，罗维诺还是问我问题吧，我能回答就回答。”  
“哼哼……”肋排肉香气怡人，罗维诺拿了一块边吃边想问题，“你知道你自己的年龄吗？”  
“你是说现在吗，我已经死了，没有年龄。不过你要是说我生前的话，四十多岁是有了吧，”安东尼奥叉了一块火腿肉放在嘴里，突然笑了起来，“不过活得时间也不算太短了，足矣。*”  
“四十多岁了啊，看不出，”罗维诺真的很会破坏气氛，他歪头皱眉想了想问道，“那意思是不是你结婚了？”  
“没有。”安东尼奥也被他逗笑了。  
“嗯……好吧，”罗维诺怀疑地盯着他，“那……呃，给我讲讲你都干过些什么事吧。”  
“我代表过西班牙参加过王位继承战争，结束后我就再没有参与过任何公开的社交活动。”  
“哇哦，”罗维诺仍然没停下嘴，“但你说过你是在爷爷把你带回巴科利才有了意识。”  
“我从来没想过，我会如此穿着并坐在一个未来社会里。我知道自己已经死了，应该长眠于圣仆会圣尼古拉斯教堂里了。直到画被带去了意大利，我又一次活了过来，尽管这份肉身是由不同的物质与力量堆砌建成，但我确实是又一次活了。”  
“你看着我和费里西安诺长大，你几乎知道我的所有事情，而却不记得自己都经历过了什么。”  
“我猜吧，突然苏醒一定是有什么冥冥中注定的原因。”  
“你不知道为什么爷爷把画留给了我。”  
“我不知道。”

“等等，”罗维诺突然放下刀叉，直愣愣地盯着安东尼奥，“你是长生不老的，你永驻青春了。但你会看着我一点点长大，工作，再慢慢变老。然后这个世界就又属于你自己了，我的故事可能在第五、六十年就结束了。”  
“啊，我从来没有想过这个问题，毕竟这段多余时间对我来说太过宝贵了，我更希望珍惜现在。”  
“是啊是啊，到最后这幅画又会被辗转到别人的手里，等你再次醒过来的时候，你又会想以往一样忘记年龄，忘记曾经发生过的小事，忘记我这个微不足道的小人物。”  
“怎么会忘记罗维诺呢，”安东尼奥看着年轻人在他面前掩不住的沮丧挠挠头，“还是不要太考虑那些遥远的事了，我自己都没有办法解释清楚，更何况你呢。”  
“毕竟你也不太会在乎吧，大风大雨过了，回马德里就像回家一样，而我只是个……无关紧要的媒介。”  
“不会啦。”

“但我是过客，你却永存，你果真是神罢了。”  
“爷爷还是没骗我，他从来不会骗我们。”

他深吸一口气，“算了，吃饭，然后回家。”  
“好，吃饭，回家。”

灯光昏暗，跟波廷敞亮的玻璃窗与火烛相比实在逊色不少。鲜花敷衍地被插在崭新的花瓶里，其中一朵皱皱巴巴——是安东尼奥口袋里的那一朵。崭新的毛毯子散发着一股奇怪的味道，但柔软又贴肤，只要深陷便依赖而无法自拔。  
时钟嘀嗒，电视机声音调至最小，晚间新闻嗡嗡作响。罗维诺蜷缩在沙发上，将极具安全感的毛毯裹紧全身。他没觉得晚饭时的对话让他太过难堪，只是不争的事实，只是过于苦恼了。

“你还在为餐桌上的对话困扰吗？”  
安东尼奥很突然地小声问道。  
“操，”罗维诺吓得抖了一下，“你能不能别这样悄无声息地出来啊。”  
“唉呀，不好意思，”安东尼奥掀开他的毯子钻进来，“你还在难受吗？”  
“我什么时候难受了？”  
“跟我讨论未来的时候，”他靠近罗维诺，“有点冷。”  
“我没有。”电视的光照在他脸上惨白惨白的。  
“真的吗，”他眨眨眼，“可你仍然很沮丧。”  
“没有。”  
“那你知道刚刚电视上在放什么嘛？”  
“……”  
“罗维诺还有什么想说的，就在现在跟我说完吧。”  
罗维诺把毯子拉上来一些，回答：“我没有什么想说的。”  
“我觉得我现在蛮不稳定的吧，在考虑将来的不只有你一个人。也许我可能哪一天就突然又是那个葬在教堂里的安东尼奥·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多了，也有可能我最终永远被困在这副画里，”那画框就挂在墙上，过于醒目，“还不如死的透彻点呢。”  
“所以呢。”  
罗维诺目不转睛地盯着电视上西装革履的主持人，尽管听不清他在讲什么，但仍然在强迫着自己集中注意力来避免胡思乱想。

他深吸了一口气，眼睛在茶几上扫着企图发现些可以吃的零食来缓解紧张。

“我可是为了你来的马德里。”他找到了一包小饼干，撕开，往嘴里不停地塞。  
“罗维不是自己决定的来马德里上学吗，都计划那么久了。”  
两人在马德里的深冬里挨在一起，看不明白电视节目也聊不明白这个话题。  
“可是，可是我本来没有这么坚定，”小饼干已经下去了一半，“唉，算了，可就是，如果你不出现我可能就永远留在那不勒斯，没钱了就动账户里爷爷留下来的钱，随便找份工作，永远住在那个小出租屋里，自己一个人，就算意外死亡那也只有到腐烂发臭时才会引起别人的注意。”  
“一个陌生的国家，一个完全不同的语言，一座美丽又孤独的城市，没有认识的朋友，也没有熟悉的家人，我身上唯一带着、能说话的东西就是蠢到家的一副画。”  
烤肉的余香还残留在他的鼻息、口腔和肠胃，一包小饼干无法缓解罗维诺的饥饿，他烦躁地想着前一顿晚饭和明早的食材。  
安东尼奥嗯了一声表示自己在专注地听着他讲。  
“真烦，让我说这种话……”罗维诺气鼓鼓地把垃圾扔在桌子上，“要不是你，是傻子才会放弃安逸的生活吧，我现在已经没法离开你。”  
“但是，若罗维诺心底里不想来马德里，又怎么会出现这个决定呢？”

罗维诺缩在安东尼奥的旁边，流浪猫一般渴望着毛毯的温暖和一个可靠的人类。

“但是，我现在没有办法……活在一个没有你的世界，已经产生了该死的依赖性，没法摆脱了。”

“爷爷从小就跟我和费里说画上是一个神明，他至高无上，会为我们点明方向，他会藏在暗中观察我们。从记事起我就怀疑这个荒谬的故事，但是我现在相信了。从你出现的那一刻，就已经在粉碎我曾经花了那么多年建立起来的信念，”  
“可我不是，在见面时我就跟你说了。”  
“但你，就是我的神明啊，”罗维诺感觉到他激动的眼泪已经在眼眶里打转，还有他那滚烫的脸泛出的红色连电视机煞白的光都掩不住，“你不会意识到，但爷爷说过的，你全都做了。”

“真是他妈该死的，如果你忘了我的所有，那一切就真的没有意义了。”

罗维诺蜷缩着，滚烫的泪顺着他的脸颊和脖子滴到毛毯上。安东尼奥像是个可发热的巨型靠枕，罗维诺依在他身上，感受他的温度、呼吸和那本该消失的怦怦心跳声。

“你真的好他妈烦人，逼着我讲出这样一堆破话。”他用毛毯的一角抹了抹眼泪，看着电视新闻的结束屏。

“结束了，我要睡觉，你随意。”  
“那我帮你把电视关掉，”安东尼奥顺势轻轻摸了摸罗维诺柔顺的头发，“罗维诺晚安，起来上床上睡吧。”  
“别关，我就要在沙发上，你也不许走，就这样。”  
“那好，我给你靠着。”

你永远摸不透一个死去的人究竟是什么心思，他的一生早就迎来了终点。  
安东尼奥动了动身子，找到一个舒适的姿势。罗维诺倒在他的大腿上，像小猫一样缩着身子。他闭上隐隐发疼的眼睛，脑袋里想着的是马德里的意大利餐馆与披萨意面。电视机开始播放晚间剧集，声音存在感极其微弱，但又很有安全感。花的香味悬浮在屋顶，还有隐隐约约的呼吸声躲藏于电视声后。

“罗维诺？”安东尼奥细声细语地叫了他一声，罗维诺的身体舒展开不少，安东尼奥迎合他一块动了动身子——他们差不多侧躺在沙发上，安东尼奥把罗维诺揽在沙发内侧，他们靠的很近。男孩埋在他胸前，平稳地呼吸着，没有听见安东尼奥叫他的声音。

屋内像刚出炉的戚风蛋糕似的暖和软糯，安东尼奥是巧克力酱，罗维诺是装点的夹心小饼干。

“那晚安啦，谢谢你。”

Fin

  
*埃纳雷斯堡（Alcalá de Henares，埃纳雷斯河上的城堡）是马德里自治区的一座城市。埃纳雷斯堡自15世纪以来就是一座大学城。1998年，埃纳雷斯堡的大学区和历史区入选联合国教科文组织世界遗产名录。西班牙古老的中世纪大学——马德里康普顿斯大学本来位于此地，但在1836年搬到了马德里，现在位于当地的是1977年成立的阿尔卡拉大学。埃纳雷斯堡也是世界上第一座被规划为大学城的城市，《堂吉柯德》作者塞万提斯的出生地。  
*马德里画家文化协会Taller Abierto自1984年以来一直在户外举行集体绘画展览，包括约40位艺术家的原创作品。位于中世纪马德里中心位置的Plaza del Conde de Barajas广场在每周日摇身变为画家广场。这一空间汇集了马德里艺术文化的重要活动：画家集市。1984年，马德里市中心市政委员会同意让马德里画家协会Taller Abierto使用Arco de Cuchilleros旁边的空间，用作绘画的展出和销售。从那以后，这一空间成为这个协会的艺术家们展示其天赋的场所之一。画家集市和Taller Abierto也参加马德里举行的大型活动。Word Price、委拉兹凯兹的宫娥、狂欢节和圣诞节等是在马德里画家广场出现过的一些主题。  
*波丁餐厅，Restaurante Sobrino de Botin，号称世界上最古老的餐厅（1725年成立），在西班牙首都马德里马约尔广场附近，是吃烤乳猪的好地方，也是马德里为数不多让人印象深刻的地方之一。餐厅橱窗上的一句话，就让这家餐厅相当物有所值：这是1725开业到现在一直营业的全世界最古老的餐厅，其中烤乳猪所用的老灶始于18世纪。（更多故事可自行查找资料，他们有官网可以看。）  
*在18世纪早期，欧洲的Life Expectancy是极低的。我目前没有翻到有关西班牙1700s早期的Life Expectancy数据，但参考一下18世纪初期的法国：十八世纪初期法国人均寿命低于30岁，而同时受到天花和流感的影响，直到19世纪医术进步才将其升至30岁。而参考英格兰人民：Average life expectancy at birth for English people in the late 16th and early 17th centuries was just under 40 – 39.7 years. However, this low figure was mostly due to the high rate of infant and child mortality; over 12% of all children born would die in their first year.A man or woman who reached the age of 30 could expect to live to 59. （大体意思—英格兰人平均寿命在40至39.7岁。造成此原因的大多是因为儿童死亡率过高：12%的婴儿在新生一年内死亡。一个达到30岁的女人或男人可以活到59岁。）大致推算一下，十八世纪初期的西班牙平均年龄也不会太高，此处安东尼奥类比的是夭折的婴儿、生活条件并不好的人民，相比之下他活得岁数并不小了。

小记：  
《油画神祇》的早期设定只是一个魔幻故事，结果没想到这个饼越做越大，主题和立意也变得不太一样了。其实这个结局不是本来初定的结局，但是写到最后又觉得，到这里就好，不需要再深入了，剩下的留给大家猜想吧。虽然我知道之后发生了什么，但他们如此美好，那么就在此结束，我等凡人真心不该去打搅。

虽然这篇看起来还和我以往的风格似的，描述城市以及罗维诺和安东尼奥之间的故事，但其实这也有我的一个小改变——把一个故事相对完整地陈述出来。虽然这篇并不是那么的完整，毕竟我目前还没有那个能力去静下心好好规划一个故事的始终，但也算是迈出去的一大步。  
立意的改变是因为在构思设想中，渐渐地想把背后的故事更大化。这一次我稍微把我自身的一个矛盾放在了罗维诺身上：罗维诺对未来的选择。然后还穿插了不少小细节：比如埃纳雷斯堡和开头引用的堂吉柯德作者塞万提斯，Gorizia是那不勒斯最负盛名的披萨店，画家名字缩写FBKS其实可以理解弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦，电视新闻里的警察和罗维诺知道不会被报道的黑帮故事其实是JoJo5的设定，1725和1726这个巧妙的重合（1726年的设定很早就写出来了，和Botín的1725年正好是个巧合）……  
总的来说，这个故事我相对来说非常满意，也是稍微地带入了自己在其中，所以最终决定把它算做我的生日贺文，也许提前发了，因为我实在过于喜欢这一篇文了。  
文中罗维诺的态度转变蛮明显的，早期的他不在乎爷爷讲的故事，也不喜欢这副画，想尽快处理掉。但随着时间的推移，他与安东尼奥相识再到产生依赖性，导致了最后他们在波庭的那段对话，他不舍得安东尼奥——不想让他离开也不想自己被他遗忘。这一对的关系不肤浅，他们依赖上了彼此，因为彼此改变了不少。就比如罗维诺的决定（参考后面），安东尼奥的心境，虽然文章的着重点在罗维，但是隐隐约约还是可以体会一下安东的心情吧。  
本来想讲述一段爱情故事，但规划到最后，爱情放在他们身上似乎太过于俗套了。

再附一个有关罗维诺和安东尼奥的小故事设定在后面。

罗维诺：故事设定在20世纪80年代左右，按照2021年来看罗维诺·瓦尔加斯已经是个中年人了。其实前半部分文里多多少少隐晦地讲了一下，罗维诺与费里西安诺都是从小学习油画——比如他很熟悉一些艺术相关的故事或者技巧，他的出租屋里挂着很多他青少年时期里画的画作，而到最后只有费里西安诺继续坚持了下来，罗维诺则选择去做他渴望的事。这是罗维诺人生中做的第一个大决定，所以我对他后来决定在最后一年搬去马德里这个决定毫不意外。  
罗维诺在我这里一直不是什么生活废物，也不是什么小孩子气的人。他本身的性格和我就有点像，只是比我少了一份硬气。在《油画神祇》里他和费里是那不勒斯新一代的青年人，踏出了以往的安逸生活——文章最开头有提过一嘴，经历二战后的那不勒斯生活发生了质的变化。

安东尼奥：出生年月不详，因染病于1726年4月去世。他参加过西班牙王位继承战争，同时也有一定地位——可以对画中安东尼奥的服装与神态大概判断。画作Deidad Aprensiva完成于1727年末尾，名字为后人所起，画家本人是安东尼奥生前挚友，但对该画魔力一无所知。20世纪的安东尼奥因各种各样奇妙的原因苏醒，与罗维诺相遇，并沦落为他的西班牙语练习工具人。20世纪遇到罗维诺可以说是他生前死后的唯一幸事，他第一次如此放下身段。

这篇基本上是罗维视角，安东尼奥太过神秘了，实在是不易揣测。


End file.
